


Part One: Have Another One, Keith

by StrawberryJahng (Strw_Brry), Strw_Brry



Series: Love and Drama [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Expect some kdrama tropes, It's technically a "prep" school, Love Triangles, More characters will be introduced later, Probably dramatic, Slow Burn, Squares?, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strw_Brry/pseuds/StrawberryJahng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strw_Brry/pseuds/Strw_Brry
Summary: Keith has been expelled by yet another school. Now enrolled into Voltron Prep, he finds out that it's not like any other school he's ever been to. He becomes entangled with the most popular group in the school, V5, and now has to bear with their antics. Will he ever fall for any of the gorgeous and absurdly popular members of V5, or will their constant annoyance drive him to leave Voltron Prep?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Information
> 
> Matt and Narti are in 12 grade  
> Lotor, Acxa, Shiro, and Allura are in 11th grade  
> Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Zethrid are in 10th grade (Pidge is technically supposed to be in 9th grade)  
> Ezor is in 9th grade

"Keith," Krolia said to her son. "This is the seventh school you’ve been expelled from this year! You won’t be able to learn properly at this rate." The rebellious teenager sat across the table from his mother, eating dinner.

"They keep talking about dad," Keith frowned. "They all do, eventually, and it pisses me off!" He aggressively took another bite of his chicken, chewing angrily.

"Maybe I should send you to Voltron Prep," Krolia said. "Even my old high school can’t handle you and your behavior, but I heard Voltron Prep is a great school." She chuckled, taking a bite from her dinner as well. The sun has gone down, and the autumn breeze was more chilly with the warm light away.

"Galra Prep for Young Ladies and Gentlemen was okay, but I don’t like the principal or the other kids," Keith complained. Krolia raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"You don’t need to act like my high school wasn’t so bad," Krolia said. " I’m fine if you don’t like it like Garrison Academy." Soon, the duo finished their dinner, putting away the plates in the sink. It was Krolia’s day off, so the mother decided to have a movie night on a Saturday with her son. ‘Okja’ was already starting up once the two entered the living room with snacks. They sat down on the large couch, with blankets and pillows nearby for a later time.

"What if I get expelled from Voltron Prep too?" Keith asked. "I’ll have to ride a helicopter to the other high schools I’ll have to go to if I get expelled from that school." Krolia gave Keith a hug before she replied.

"I heard they were more, flexible, about students like you," Krolia told him. "I doubt you’ll get expelled soon if you’re enrolled there." The movie was ignored for a while as the two continued talking, still at the beginning of the plot.

"You already enrolled me, didn’t you?" Keith said, knowing full well that his mother would’ve by now. Krolia smirked, not surprised her son has caught on.

"You’re uniform and school supplies are on your bed," Krolia replied. "You start tomorrow. And I will let you ride your motorcycle this time. However, you will be living in a dorm, but you won’t have a roommate this time. Your stuff should already be there by now." Keith grinned, leaning his head onto his mom’s shoulder and started paying attention to the movie. He’s probably going to get expelled in a week, is what Keith thought. What he didn’t think, is how different Voltron Prep is in terms of staff, building, and especially students.

…

Parking his motorcycle near the school, Keith took off his helmet and carried it with him to the school. His backpack was slung onto one of his shoulders and his uniform was a bit messy, but he didn’t care much. As he entered the school, there was a huge crowd in front of him, blocking his way. Most of them were females, hardly any males, but they were all looking one way. Keith pushed through to see what the commotion was about. There were many girls screaming with joy, some even gossiping with others about something. Keith managed to be halfway within the crowd, and see what exactly was going on.

A group of five students, four boys plus a girl, were in the center of the crowd. The students had parted for the group to have room to walk in. Keith didn’t understand why nobody used the extra space to their advantage and find their class. He was about to go in the space, but a hand grabbed his wrist before he could do so. He turned around and saw a short girl with long hair shake her head at him.

"Do not go in that space unless you’re confessing your love to one of the V5 people or you don’t value your life," The girl warned. She was yelling at him through the loud screams and talk from other girls.

"Why do they get all the space?" Keith asked. The girl struggled over to the right of Keith to explain.

"They’re V5, the most popular students in this generation of Voltron Prep," She started to explain. "The one with long whitish blonde hair is Lotor, the son of the headmaster." Keith looked back at the group to see Lotor. He did indeed have very long hair but surprisingly works it well with the rest of his features. He waves to the crowd, smirking a little as he does so.

"The girl is Allura, the daughter of the vice headmaster," The girl continued. "She’s the only girl in the group that everyone knows not to mess with." Keith continued to look at the group as the girl next to him continued her explanations.

"The Japanese guy is Takashi Shirogane, also known as just Shirogane or called Takashi or Shiro by his close friends. His parents aren’t famous or rich, but he managed to be one of the best students and very popular without any family background." The said Japanese student was surprisingly muscular and the second tallest in the group. He had a short undercut and seemed like a rule following student. Keith doubted he’d get along with him.

The girl pointed to a boy in blue and said, "The one in the suit is Lance. His mom owns a lot of clubs, and his dad used to be a famous singer. He likes to flirt with a lot of girls." As shown, Lance was seen throwing kisses and giving out flirtatious looks to any girls nearby. Keith rolled his eyes and looked over to the last boy that was unintroduced to him.

"The last guy is Matt Holt, the smartest student in this school," The girl said. "He’s also my older brother." Keith was a bit surprised at the last sentence though when he looked back at the girl, he did see some resemblance between the two.

"I’m Katie Holt, the second smartest student at Voltron Prep," She gave Keith a smile. "I’m assuming you’re a new student, Keith right? I tend to look into the school files, so don’t be too surprised I know some things around here."

"Okay," Keith replied. "Wait, if your brother is in the, B5 group or whatever, how come you don’t get attention like him?"

"Siblings don’t get a lot of recognition," Katie said. "But some students are in the personal friend group of each V5 members. Lotor is close friends with four other girls that aren’t in the group, Matt has me and Shiro, Lance has me and another guy named Hunk, and Allura and Shiro are in the same group with me, Hunk, and Lance. I guess you can say they’re subgroups of the V5."

"Yeah, well I don’t want to be in this crowd, and there’s space over there," Keith said. "I’m going to escape this suffocating crowd of drooling girls no matter what."

"You’re going to regret it," Katie told him. "I said it before, so don’t say I didn’t warn you." Keith took his chances, pushed through the crowd, and into the area where the students have parted. He started looking for the direction of his classroom until the area fell silent and a voice called out to him.

"Well, well, well," A booming, but a velvety voice said. "Who do we have here? Another one of Allura’s admirers?" Keith turned around and saw that it was Lotor talking to him.

"I don’t know who any of you are," Keith replied. "I’m just trying to find room 304." Lotor ignored him completely, his eyes falling on Keith’s helmet.

"Hmm, a rebel bad boy, I assume?" Lotor chuckled. "With the number of scratches on your helmet, and the way you wear the uniform: you’ll definitely be causing trouble in my father’s school." The smirk on his face disappeared, turning into a frown.

"It would be best of you to not stand in our way," Lotor threatened and broke apart from his group to get to his own class. He shoved into Keith with his larger and taller body in order to leave the area.

"I’m sorry about Lotor," Shirogane apologized. "He tends to be like that to new students. I’m Takashi Shirogane." The older boy held out his hand to shake with Keith’s.

"I don’t need your sympathy," Keith waved Shirogane‘s hand away.

"How dare you treat Shiro like that, Mullet!" Lance yelled. "He’s the best person I know, and you just flicked away his kindness towards someone as dirty as you."

"Why don’t you just shut up, makeup face," Keith growled. "This was never between me and you."

"Now, now boys. It wouldn’t be good to cause a scene," Allura said, hearing both boys start up an argument. "We wouldn’t want the teachers to get involved." Keith doubted they ever did in the first place. The warning bell has rung, causing some of the girls to leave for class. The rest of V5 headed towards their classes as well, except for Matt, Lance, and Katie.

"Hey, take the new guy to his class," Katie said to her brother. "I think he’s in Mr. Gyrgan’s class. Have fun you three!" She started to head to her own class once she finished talking.

"Roger that, Pidge," Matt saluted, smirking.

"Stop calling me Pidge!" Katie yelled, flipping the bird without looking back.

"We have gym with mullet boy?" Lance whined. "Why is the world so mean today?" Keith rolled his eyes at Lance, already disliking the boy.

"I heard we start swimming today," Matt groaned. "We’d better get going before we have our asses handed to us by Mr. Gyrgan."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lance looks so hot in his swim trunks!"  
"I can’t believe we get to see his abs! I wish I could touch them."  
"Matt’s body is pretty hot too."  
"I wish I was the new guy."  
"Why does he get to be with two of the V5 members? It’s not like he’s worth V5 material."  
"I tried talking to him earlier, but all he did was give me the cold shoulder."  
"That’s so rude!"  
"His hairstyle is so ugly anyways. Mullets are so 1980’s!"

Keith was forced to stand next to Matt and Lance because they will be competing with each other in the swimming lanes. From the way the girls talked, it seemed like Lance and Matt were a pile of diamonds while Keith was a pile of shit. He didn’t care though since he’s used to much worse than some stupid girls gossiping. Lance was to his right, Matt to his left. Keith was sandwiched between them. They were next in line for swimming, and Lance still managed to flirt with the girls sitting on the benches. Matt seemed like he was calculating how to beat Lance and Keith, though how he was calculating all of that was beyond Keith.

"Alright, Garcia, Kim, Holt! You boys are up next," Mr. Gyrgan shouted. "First one to reach the other side and back wins, and will move on in the tournament."

The three boys walked over to their lanes, ready to dive. Keith looked over at the benches, surprised to see a few girls holding up signs for Lance. This is most definitely one of the weirdest schools Keith has ever been to.

"Go!"

Diving in, Keith swam through the water, not paying much attention to the others on both sides. Touching the end of the lane, he quickly swam back to the starting point. After a few seconds, he made it to the beginning part of the swimming lane, brushing his long hair out of his eyes.

"Looks like we might have a new swim athlete," Mr. Gyrgan chuckled. "You tied with Garcia, the best swimmer on the team." Keith looked over at Lance, seeing him glaring at him. Matt was still behind, returning to the start as of now.

"Were you on a swim team, Kim?" Mr. Gyrgan asked.

Keith replied, "No, I never joined any sports team at my schools." He got out of the water, the liquid dripping off of his body. Lance did the same, his glaring dying down.

"Well, you’d definitely do well on the swim team if you’re able to catch up with Garcia like that," Mr. Gyran said. "Alright, next group!"

Keith and Lance headed over to the benches on the opposite side of the girls to join the other boys that had already swum. Matt caught up with them, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. The girls had their eyes on them, whispering amongst themselves.

"Looks like the girls have the hots for Keith now," Matt laughed. "Don’t worry, Lance. I’m sure some of them still swoon for you." Lance smacked Matt’s arm, glaring at him.

"Of all the people that can swim like me, it has to be the edgy mullet?" Lance whined. "Why couldn’t it be a hot girl?" Matt grinned, an idea popping into his head.

"Well, if you adjust Keith’s hair like this," He messed around with Keith’s hair, despite his protests, "he kind of looks like a hot girl. He’s shorter than you too, so that’s a plus!" Lance crossed his arms, huffing. Keith brushed his hair back to normal, feeling offended at being compared to a girl.

"There’s no way he can look like a hot girl!" Lance protested. "He doesn’t even have a good fashion sense, I bet." Lance was about to add more insults until he thought of something else.

"From now on, you," Lance pointed at Keith, "are my sworn rival. Not just in swimming, but in everything else as well!" The said boy looked back at Lance, a little confused at his declaration. After several minutes of talking, and arguing, the students were dismissed to the locker rooms.

...

"You’re Keith, right?" A boy walked over to Keith. He was much more heavily built with muscles than Keith, and taller. Everyone was waiting by the pool doors, waiting for the bell to ring. Keith had to leave the locker room, having to waste his time with his hair. Apparently, there was a time limit in the locker rooms set by Mr. Gyrgan.

"Yeah, why?" Keith asked, wondering if the boy was going to try to fight him. He pulled his shirt over his head and picked up his school jacket from the ground.

"Well, I just wanted to say that you were so cool when you swam," The boy smiled. "You were going so fast, I couldn’t believe it! I never thought there was anyone in our school that can swim as fast as him."

"Uh, yeah," Keith didn’t know how to reply to the compliment. The other teen looked like he was about to say more, but someone interrupted him.

"Hunk, buddy!" Lance called out. The said boy turned around and smiled at the swimmer.

"Hey, Lance!" Hunk waved. "You did great today!" Lance grinned, slinging one arm around Hunk’s shoulders.

"Thanks! Sorry, I couldn’t talk to you in class today," Lance said. "Matt and mullet were keeping me occupied."

"It’s fine," Hunk replied. "Keith does seem pretty interesting. He’s so good at swimming but never joined a team. How come you didn’t join a team, Keith?" The cheery boy looked over to Keith, waiting for an answer.

"I got kicked out of the first few I joined because of my temper whenever I lost. I didn’t want to be in a team anyways, so I stopped trying to join," Keith said, not telling the whole truth. Before Hunk could ask any more questions, the bell rang, allowing Keith to leave the pool. He only hopes that the rest of his day will be normal and without any annoyances.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra BTS Information
> 
> There will be ships clashing with Keith being in all of them. So if you’re only in it for the ship, then you’ll probably be disappointed for a long time. There will be two red herrings for ships. Only one will be endgame. Some may be uncomfortable with the ships, but bear with it, and please enjoy the plot of the fanfiction I am writing to contribute to the VLD fandom.

Lunchtime had finally come, allowing Keith to find a spot away from other students. He had brought his lunch from home, having to make it himself as usual. His mom was passed out on the couch, and Keith didn’t want to disturb her. He had made a couple of side dishes to go with rice and placed them in a bento box, packed chips, and a mini water bottle into his lunchbox.

Back to the present, Keith was looking for an empty table. Luckily, he found one near a corner and headed there. Once he sat down, Keith took out his bento box, a spoon, and chopsticks. Opening the bento box, he started eating his lunch in silence, ignoring people around him. However, that silence did not last for long.

"Ugh, what’s that smell?" Someone complained. Keith looked up to see Lance staring at him, along with other people in his group.

"Lance, be nice," Shirogane told him. "It doesn’t even smell that bad." Shirogane adjusted his jacket and tie since he left physical education a little late.

"Well, your bento boxes never smells like that," Lance says, pointing at Keith’s lunch.

"Sorry that you can’t handle the food I made," Keith apologized sarcastically. Lance looked ready to fight him, but Hunk held him back.

"I bet it even tastes bad," Lance sneered. "Especially if you made it." He crossed his arms and pointed his nose in the air like a haughty person.

"Then why don’t you try it?" Katie suggested, pushing Lance to the seat next to Keith. The others decided to sit as well, Shirogane on the other side of Keith, then Hunk, and Katie next to Lance at the circular table. They all began to take out their lunch, trapping Keith at their table.

"Fine, but only to prove that his cooking sucks," Lance said. He picked up a piece of kimchi with his fingers and popped it into his mouth. He chewed it up and swallowed it down. Keith had his arms crossed, waiting for his supposed rival’s answer.

"So, how is it?" Hunk asked. "Is he good enough to compete with me?" He took a bite of a sandwich he had made from home.

"I guess it’s edible," Lance admitted, "but there’s no way it’s as good as your cooking." The boy started eating his own lunch, ignoring Keith after having a piece of his food.

"So, Keith," Shirogane smiled. "What brought you here to Voltron Prep?" He took a bite of his pizza, waiting for the shorter boy’s answer.

"The other schools suck, and I’m beginning to think this one does too," Keith took a spoonful of rice and gogi, not looking at Shirogane. "This one is crazier than my other schools too." Shirogane laughed, his smile dazzling everyone nearby, wishing they could be in the new student’s shoes.

"Well, I do agree this school can be a little odd," Shirogane said, "but there’s always going to be something different at each school and with the students too."

"Speaking of school, are you going to live in the dorms?" Katie asked. "If so, who’s your roommate? I didn’t look up that information in the school files."

"I don’t have a roommate," Keith answered. "I don’t want one."

"Understandable, have a nice day," Shirogane muttered. Lance cocked his head, not able to hear what Shirogane had said. Keith snorted at the reference; maybe he might get along with Shirogane.

"I’m rooming with my brother, Matt," Katie said. "Lance and Hunk are roommates, and Shiro has his own dorm."

"I thought Shirogane would have a roommate," Keith said. Shiro interrupted the boy before he could continue.

"You can call me Shiro," The older boy said. "I don’t mind."

"Okay, so Shiro," Keith started to say, "how come you don’t have a roommate? Did you have one before?" The table became uncomfortably silent, the group giving each other awkward glances. It would’ve become more awkward if Shiro hadn’t decided to answer.

"Well, that’s a pretty long and boring story," Shiro chuckled. "To sum it up, me and my roommate had an argument, so he decided to switch rooms." Keith felt that there was more to the story than Shiro let on, but he decided not to pry. The rest of the lunch period went by normally with talks of grades, extracurricular, and so on. Keith added to the conversation every now and then, learning new things about two of the V5 members and their less popular friends. Keith was surprised to hear that the muscular Shiro was on the school’s golf team.

"It’s actually pretty relaxing," Shiro said, "and less painful than football. Lotor and I are in the varsity team."

"Girls were banned from watching matches because Shiro and Lotor are in the team," Lance added. "Too bad golf is a quiet sport. Then all the ladies can come and watch."

"They do," Katie said. "By using drones I make and sell. I can’t say I’m too surprised that they were willing to pay a lot of money for them since they are really great quality."

"Coach is ready to ban those too," Shiro chuckled. "There’s so many in the sky that we can’t even play properly. If they were all at the side of the holes it’d be fine, but the girls fly them right above the fairway, and low enough to hit on accident."

"Why don’t you just tell them to move the drones?" Keith asked.

"I did, but they don’t listen," Shiro sighed. He blew his bangs out of his eyes, taking a sip from his lemonade afterward.

"Then maybe you can tell mullet to threaten them to stop," Lance snickered. "I’m sure his face would make them feel scared and stop flying around the course."

"I think your face would work better," Keith snapped back. Lance gasped, offended.

"At least I get more chicks than you!" He argued. "And have you seen my face? Acne free. I can at least spot three pimples on your face."

"Maybe you wear makeup to hide acne all over face," Keith frowned. "At least I don’t use expensive skin care and makeup just to get a couple of pimples off of my face."

"Guys, that’s enough," Shiro cut in. "We don’t need another L&L fight."

"L&L?" Keith repeated, confused by what Shiro meant by that.

"Lance and Lotor fight," Hunk explained. "They fight about who looks better half the time they see each other. Lotor doesn’t seem too into it as Lance though."

"Maybe because he knows I look better," Lance accused. "If he’s not that into it, then maybe he’s not confident that he looks better than me, which I am more handsome than him." He looked over at a table with girls giggling and talking. Catching their attention, Lance gave them finger guns and winked, making them giggle and squeal more. He turned back around, brushing his hair back while grinning confidently.

"I’m clearly the most handsome guy at this school," Lance stated.

"Handsome? Or creepy?" Katie asked, chuckling a little. Lance glared at her jokingly, giving her his middle finger. Before anyone could say something else, the bell rang, indicating that the lunch period is over.

"Alright, we’d all better get to class," Shiro said. Lance groaned, wishing he didn’t have to attend the rest of his class.

"I wish I was a senior already," Lance pouted. "Matt gets to have a free hour, but we don’t!"  
"Then get to class and pass!” Katie smacked his arm and ran before Lance could do anything about it.

“I'm gonna get her back,” Lance muttered. “Maybe some Axe sprayed in her room. I hope Matt doesn’t mind smelling like a middle schooler.” The others laughed, and surprisingly, Keith did as well, though not as prominent as the rest. He supposed having some people to talk to here wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
